When A Spy Finds Love
by Rosey Maddie
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Zach was thinking when he met Cammie? Find out here as you follow a young spy man. First story, bad summary, please review!
1. Chapter 1

I was headed to class when I heard what was going on. I had to walk past the headmaster's office to get to my next class. And I heard a discussion between the headmaster and some other man I didn't recognize, the door was ajar and I could see the man. Approximately five foot nine inches, short black hair, I would guess that he was Arabic based on his skin color, he seemed rather kind. "You are allowed to bring fifteen boys to the Gallagher Academy tomorrow. Choose quickly," the man said to my headmaster. "You didn't give me much notice on this. There are hundreds of young men at this school and you want me to out of the blue pick fifteen of them and tell them we're going on a field trip?" he seemed agitated. Obviously not in the mood for conversation. "Yes, that is exactly what I want," he started walking to the door but I was already on my way. "Gallagher Academy… that sounds so damn familiar…" I thought to myself.

At lunch the headmaster made an announcement, "I have picked fifteen of the most promising boys to come with me on a little field trip," just as I suspected he would say. "Now, I will name them off and they will come to the front of the room," then he started naming some freshman. They walked up there acting all bad ass. "You're not cool…" I thought to myself. He started naming sophomore boys, then junior boys. He called up Jonas. "Nice, get up there kid!" I said to him. He started walking and then my name was called. I wasn't surprised. I'm not saying I'm THAT good, but the whole junior class is made up of jack asses and stupid little immature kids. I walked up. It felt like I was standing there forever. But it was only one minute and forty-eight seconds when the headmaster was done reading off the names and counting to make sure all fifteen were there. "Okay… let's go!" he exclaimed. And like that, with absolutely no explanation, we were off in a helicopter. There, he explained what it was we were doing.

"We are headed to the Smithsonian Museum where you will be tracking spies in training," he said. "Great, we have to track some dumb ass guys who have no idea what their doing. This will be fun," I whispered to Jonas. He chuckled. The headmaster looked at us for a split second then started to talk again. "I will give you pictures of your target. Study them, memorize their faces," he said in a tone I've never heard him use. Excited, but regretful, and confused. He handed me a picture of a girl my age. She was beautiful, with light brown hair, good bone structure, esthetically pleasing to the eye. "We're tracking… girls?" the 'bad ass' freshman kid said warily. "Is that a problem?" I asked. His face turned red. "So you know your mission now. Get to it," he said then walked over to the passenger seat next to the pilot. I started analyzing the girl in the picture. Trying to come up with some sort of plan. But I was distracted by her the whole ride. I went over an amateurish plan in my head over and over again staring at the picture until the pilot called, "Ten minutes until we are landed safely!" "Crap, I have to think up something fast," I thought to myself. Then I put the picture away. I had already memorized every contour of her face. I needed to know what to do when I actually saw her.

"There they are," Grant whispered in my ear. I looked up. It was hard for me to believe. I knew she was there because I could see her, but I didn't think it was possible that she could look even more beautiful in person. Grant was taking interest in the other one. She was very beautiful too, but something about this other girl just made me smile. To any other boy, she probably would have just been another girl. But for me, I don't know what got into me, she was just… great. They noticed us looking. Not good. But they seemed to not suspect us because Grants target was laughing and talking to my target about something. It seemed like she was trying to convince her to do something. She just shook her head and looked very serious. She turned her head so I turned to Grant, pretending to be having a casual conversation. "It doesn't look like they think we're after them. It looks like the hot one wants to come over here and talk to us," Grant said with a smile. "Which hot one?" I said, confused. He obviously didn't find my target as attractive as I did. "My target. Should we …go over there?" He asked with hope in his voice. My target said something that made Grants target get serious. Then She said something that didn't make my target seem to happy. She looked… sad, for a moment. Then she shook it off and tried to smile. "No," I said, that brought Grant down, "we have to be casual about this. Run into them. Let them think that it was just a coincidence," I explained. He didn't seem too thrilled about this. But then the girls were off. There was a woman I had seen earlier wearing a business suit talking on her cell phone. Earlier she had been wearing a dark blue jogging suit and pushing a baby stroller. They must have thought that she was there tail. Good for us, they don't suspect a thing. We got up and followed. They spend the next 57 minutes and 19 seconds walking around the museum, going up and down escalators, going into the entrance of a museum, coming out the exit of another. After being in the bathroom for way to long, (3 minutes and 2 seconds to be exact) they tried to blend in with a group of girls wearing white blouses like the ones they were wearing.

We followed them for a while, and we could tell that the group of girls were talking about us. Every few minutes, these two girls looked back at us and smiled. Not good, our targets looked at a man behind us, wearing different clothing. I don't know why people around us kept changing their clothes, but it worked to our advantage. Then they came to a train. The group got on, the man they thought was their tail got on, and our targets stayed off. Then they split up, so naturally, Grant and I split up also.


	2. Chapter 2

She waited for her friend to get up the stairs and then headed for the elevator. I decided now was the time to do something. I walked to the elevator and got to the button before her. "Hey," I said, trying to act like a guy making a move. I sort of was that guy, in a way. "Hi," she said pushing the button again. She looked frazzled. The elevator opened and she stepped in. The look on her face said, 'Please don't come in!' Of course, I did anyway. I leaned against the railing, trying to act like a normal guy would, because I'm obviously not a normal boy. I seemed to foul her. It was to quiet. "I should say something," I thought to myself. "So," I started. I looked at the crest on her jacket. "The Guggenheim Academy," I said, getting it wrong on purpose. "Gallagher Academy," she corrected. "I've never heard of it," I said in a clueless tone. "Well, it's my school," Obviously. There was a long pause. I studied her, watched the way she tapped her foot and shifted her weight left to right, left to right. "You in a hurry or something?" I asked, she paused for a split second, contemplating something. "Actually, I'm supposed to meet my teacher at the ruby slipper exhibit. I've only got twenty minutes, and if I'm late, he'll kill me," she said it very fast. "How do you know?" "Because he said, 'meet me at the ruby slipper exhibit.' " She must have thought I was dumb, which might have been what I wanted her to think. "No. How do you know you only have twenty minutes? You're not wearing a watch." She must have that same clock in her head that I do. Sometimes I wonder if we all have it, people like us. "My friend just told me," she explained. She looked exhausted. I observed her more. I felt like testing her, seeing how she would react. "You fidget a lot," she then put her hands out of my view. "I'm sorry, I have low blood sugar." I remembered my bag of M&M's I bought when we first got here. I took them out. "Here, I ate most of them already." I flashed a big smile. "Oh… um… That's ok. Thanks though." That was an understandable thing to do. A stranger offers you candy, it could be poisoned or what not. That's how we're trained to think. "Oh, ok." I put it back in my pocket. The elevator door finally opened. "Thanks again for the candy," even though she didn't eat. I guess she meant thanks for the offer. But I still don't get why people do that. She walked speedily toward the ruby slippers exhibit. I followed. Then all of a sudden she turned around and said, "Where are you going?" She looked annoyed. "I thought we were going to meet your teacher in the wonderful world of Oz." I said nonchalantly. "_We?_" she said with surprise. I held back a chuckle. This was great! "Sure. I'm going with you." She answered way to quickly. "No you're not." I was starting to get the impression that she didn't want me to go with her. "Look, it's dark, you're by yourself, and this _is _D.C. And you've only got… fifteen minutes to meet your teacher. My time was off by one minute and thirty seconds, but I wanted her to think I was the average boy. And I'm guessing average boys don't have clocks in their heads. "Fine," she said and turned around and started to walk. She was walking fast, it was actually pretty hard to keep up. Then she slowed down a little bit, but not to much. "You can really walk fast," I said trying to make conversation. "So, do you have a name?" She paused for three seconds, contemplating weather she would give me a fake name or her real name would be my guess. "Sure. Lots of them," she was either A) Trying to stall, B) Trying to ask cute, or C) She has a lot of nicknames. I smiled at her, a normal boy would assume she was joking. This next question wasn't really necessary, but I just wanted to know. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Then she kind of flipped out. "Look, thanks for the chivalry and all, but it really isn't necessary. It's just up there," she pointed to a door to the left. "And there's a cop right there." I decided this was the PERFECT time to be charming. "What? You think that guy can do a better job of protecting you then I can?" I thought it was pretty clever, she just shook it off though. "No, I think if you don't leave me alone, I can scream and that cop will arrest you." That was pretty clever too. "I started to step away, I smiled. I walked backwards for a second looking at her, then turned around. "Hey," she called. I turned around to face her again. "Thanks anyways." This kind of took me by surprise, all I did was nod. As a trained student of Blackthorn institute, you would have thought that I could think fast and say the best come backs and all of that crap. But when it comes to girls, I got nothing. I started walking again. I waited until she was in there and at a safe distance. In that time I had turned the corner. And way down the hall, I mean WAY down, I saw her little friend. "Damn it," I said, if she got to close she would recognize me and maybe suspect something. The plan was to follow them without them knowing we're there tails. I couldn't just stand there stopped in the middle of the hall like an idiot, but I couldn't go back until the Gallagher girl was far enough away. I hid behind the corner. And, thanks the lord, she was FAR away now. I walked for the door. But wait, I stopped. How do I know that she isn't there waiting? She could be standing there, waiting for her friend or what not. I decided to wait. But then again, her friend might come to close and see me standing here. I needed to go distract her. I turned the corner. She was still a considerable distance away. But she still saw me. I walked up to her. "Hey," I said, trying to act cool again. "Oh, hi," she said with a big smile. "I'm supposed to meet my friend at the art gallery, but I'm kind of lost. Do you know where it is?" She looked around. "That's way on the other side of the mall. Exit there," she pointed at the door marked "EXIT" and then looked at me for a second. Looked me up and down, not to long, only for a split second. "Then just keep on walking till you get there," she tried to walk off, then I blocked her way. "Thank you," she nodded. "Hey, my friend, Grant, he saw you before and wanted to talk to you, but he was just being an ass. You can come with me if you want. Like, to meet him?" She contemplated for a second. "No, I really have to go meet my teacher now. "Oh, well um…" I looked her up and down. Then a miracle happened. "Um, you have blood running down your leg," She looked down. "SHIT! Got to go bye!" Then she ran for the bathroom. _I think Gallagher girl is far enough away now,_ I thought to myself. I started to walk to the ruby slippers. I got there just in time. "You're four seconds late," I heard her teacher say, I'm guessing it was her teacher. "But I'm alone," "No, Ms. Morgan. You're not." That was my cue. I walked up next to her teacher. "Hi again, Gallagher Girl."


End file.
